This disclosure relates generally to a valve and, more particularly, to a bypass valve for controlling a turbomachine fuel flow.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Air flow enters the turbomachine through the fan section. The air is compressed in the compression section. The compressed flow is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion section. The products of combustion are expanded through the turbine section to drive rotors of the turbomachine.
Many turbomachines include a fuel control assembly. Fuel delivery valves of the fuel control assembly deliver fuel to the combustion section. Fuel windmill bypass valves of the fuel control assembly communicate flow away from the fuel delivery valves during engine shutdown. The windmill bypass valve maintains sufficient muscle pressure to position the actuators during windmilling and start. Shutdown of the engine may occur on the ground, or in flight during, for example, an over-speed condition.